Star Wars: Duology I: Magical Jedi Order
by Master Ki-Adi-Mundi
Summary: HPSW crossover. It is good...hopefully. Please read. You would understand better if you read the Prequel though.
1. Chapter One

Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker piloted the Ch'uunthor gracefully into the Unknown Regions with his former master Obi-Wan Kenobi. His thoughts ventured off to his wife, Padme Amidala Skywalker who was with the Rebel Alliance helping to defeat Palpatine who had destroyed the Republic and created an Empire. His sensors suddenly flared signaling that there was danger nearby. He looked through the view and to his horror, saw two TIE fighter squadrons headed towards the ship. Over the com he announced, "Two TIE squadrons coming in! Send a squadron of A-wings and X-wings to battle!" to the bridge.  
  
"Don't you think that is a little complicated?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"Yes.but we need the A-wing's defenses and the X-wing's firepower."  
  
"I see." Obi-Wan left the co-pilot's seat and ambled inside.  
  
*~~*  
  
"Decided where to go we have, Master Obi-Wan. Go to Earth we shall. Lives there an old friend does." Yoda spoke as Obi-Wan entered.  
  
"Yes master. Where is it?"  
  
"It isn't very far. In fact, it is right past the Chiss border, on the northwest." Mace said.  
  
"Yes master." Obi-Wan bowed and left to inform his former padawan.  
  
*~~*  
  
It was mayhem at Theed Palace! Padme walked around inside the palace with Mon Mothma and twenty rebel troopers at her side. Luckily, she had ordered ten troopers to protect her home just before the second invasion had started.  
  
"There are so many dead people." She nodded at Mon Mothma's point. Many people had died.  
  
"Leader, I think we've found someone!" The commander pointed towards a trooper holding a woman's lifeless body.  
  
Padme and Mon Mothma raced to the body. Padme kneeled and signaled the rebel to leave before turning the body. As she turned the body, to her horror, she saw Queen Jamillia!  
  
"NO! It can't be! Not her! Not the queen!" Padme sobbed and buried her face on the Queens robes.  
  
"You can't save the dead, Padme. What's happened has happened. You can't change it. Let us go home and check on your parents."  
  
Padme slowly got up, nodded, wiped the tears and followed Mothma to her house.  
  
*~~*  
  
Anakin turned and saw Obi-Wan coming. "Good you're here, Obi-Wan. These pilots don't know how to fight!" he pointed, then added, "I'm going out there."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded and watched as Anakin ran towards the bridge before relaxing in the co-pilot's seat.  
  
*~~*  
  
Anakin locked his X-wing's S-foils into attack position and entered the battle.  
  
"A-wings, do not fire. I repeat, do not fire."  
  
"Acknowledged leader." The A-wing leader's voice came over the communication channel.  
  
"Only defend the X-wings. Do not go on the offensive." Anakin commanded.  
  
"Understood leader." All the A-wing pilots acknowledged.  
  
"Good!" he muttered to himself, grinning and started firing at the TIEs with an A-wing as his defense.  
  
As soon as the TIE fighters had all gone down, a Star Destroyer showed itself and used the tractor beam to haul the Ch'uunthor inside.  
  
"Fire at the Star Destroyer's tractor beam!" Anakin demanded hurriedly. He had to do something. He fired desperately at the yellowish beam that was pulling the rebel ship inside.  
  
"Leader, what do we do?" a puzzled pilot asked.  
  
"Keep firing!" Anakin barked.  
  
Suddenly the Ch'uunthor stopped. It wouldn't move towards the Star Destroyer.  
  
"You're free Ch'uunthor! Run away!" Anakin commanded.  
  
"Acknowledged." Obi-Wan's voice sounded.  
  
Anakin let out a sigh of relief. He flew back towards the ship's bridge to dock.  
  
"Welcome back.Leader." Obi-Wan smiled as Anakin got off the X-wing and came towards him.  
  
Anakin grinned and faked a punch at Obi-Wan.  
  
*~~*  
  
As the Ch'uunthor neared Earth, fifteen never-before-seen-fighters appeared out of nowhere. "Explain yourself!" a voice boomed over the comm.  
  
"We are headed for.-" Anakin was cut off by Obi-Wan, "Earth."  
  
"Access denied."  
  
"On whose order is the access denied?" Anakin scowled.  
  
"Grand Admiral Thrawn of the Empire ordered us."  
  
He gulped. Grand Admiral meant a very high military post.  
  
"Respond to us, Ch'uunthor!"  
  
Anakin didn't respond and suddenly the fighter started firing at the Ch'uunthor. He gritted his teeth and flew the ship right between the fighters despite Obi-Wan's yells. In a moment, there was a huge flash and he was blinded for ten minutes before he felt himself flying.  
  
(Please review!) 


	2. Chapter Two

Men in dark hooded cloaks roamed the place with a large serpent. One of the hooded people said, "We have found the house of the great Harry Potter's friend, master."  
  
"Good work Nott. Now go kill her and her family!" a voice said. That person turned around so that everyone could see him. Then he gazed into the eyes of the serpent. Suddenly, he started hissing and spitting. Later, he nodded and the serpent went away "Bellatrix, come here!"  
  
"Y-y-yes m-m-m-master!" stammered a young woman.  
  
"You have disappointed me greatly by not getting the prophecy and now you will pay the price... Crucio!!!" the man yelled and laughed a cold and high pitched laugh that would have sent a shiver down anyone's spine.  
  
*~~*  
  
Thirty miles away, a boy by the name of Harry Potter awoke abruptly at the sound of some kind of ship and then a loud bang that followed. Harry quickly put on his glasses that he'd put on the work table and looked at the view outside the window. There was nothing there. He sighed and decided to go back to sleep when he suddenly heard loud moaning.  
  
The boy looked down on the street and saw two men getting off the ground and dusting themselves.  
  
"So this is Earth eh?" he heard one of them say.  
  
"It certainly seems like!" the other answered.  
  
What were they talking about, he thought. This was Earth!  
  
"Hey, where's the ship Obi-Wan?"  
  
"I don't know. The last thing I remember is a flash."  
  
"Yeah, me too!"  
  
Harry stood puzzled by what they were saying. Something about a ship and a flash. Sure, he'd heard a bang and had been blinded for some time but a ship from the air was too unimaginable. The soon-to-be-sixteen-year-old boy paced around the room wondering but hoping at the same time that the Dursleys, his only relatives left, who treated him like satin, wouldn't wake up.  
  
"Harry?" a voice said behind him. He quickly grabbed the wand from his desk and turned to face the man. To his surprise, the man was the person who had been his third year Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher, Remus Lupin.  
  
"Remus, what are you doing here?" Harry asked, shocked to see Lupin.  
  
"Have you forgotten the three day visit or phone call thing?"  
  
"Oh, um...no." Harry lied.  
  
"You will be learning Occlumency every three days now, Potter!" another voice said and the man Harry disliked most, Severus Snape, appeared in front of him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Dumbledore's orders."  
  
Harry frowned but suddenly remembered. "Who are those two?" He pointed to the two men on the street.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
*~~*  
  
The rebel ship called Ch'uunthor landed with a thud and everyone tumbled onto the ground. Mace Windu had a huge cut in his forehead, Adi Gallia had a bruise in the legs, Luminara Unduli's hand was sprained but Master Yoda was unharmed. They had landed in some sort of castle grounds as they could see a castle nearby.  
  
Mace looked up and saw two sticks pointed at him. He quickly jumped into action but it was too late as he found out that his lightsaber was gone. He suddenly lost his senses after that.  
  
*~~*  
  
"Anakin, try and use the comlink. It might still work."  
  
"I already did, Obi-Wan. No one is answering."  
  
"Something is wrong. This must be the wrong planet."  
  
"That is impossible. I flew the Ch'uunthor directly towards those fighters and they were blocking the Earth's atmosphere!"  
  
"Wait...did you hear that?"  
  
Anakin quietly listened and observed. "Yes and it is coming from there!" he said and pointed to the house that was labeled #4 Privet Drive.  
  
*~~*  
  
Emporer Palpatine laughed maniacall as he watched a person being tortured by lightning that came from his servant sith, Lop Kono.  
  
"Well done, my friend."  
  
"Thank you master."  
  
"You may leave now."  
  
Lord Lop Kono bowed and left the Imperial Palace in Coruscant. The Emporer pushed a button that was placed in his throne and suddenly another one of his servants appeared.  
  
"What is thy bidding, my master?" Lord Laydel bowed and asked.  
  
"Take five star destroyer fleets and put high security on Bothawui, Bakura and my personal ally, Ssi-Ruuvi Imperium so that the rebels don't enter it."  
  
"Yes master." With that, the image of Lord Laydel disappeared.  
  
He called to his second in command, another sith, called Lord Tyrannus.  
  
"What is thy bidding master?"  
  
"Take whatever you need and destroy the Trade Federation if they refuse to serve me."  
  
"Of course, my lord. Anything else?"  
  
"No."  
  
(Review!) 


	3. Chapter Three

The Amidala residence was a wonderful one. The gardens were beautiful and the residents were absolutely loveable. Padme Amidala Skywalker stumbled up the stairs to her house carelessly. Right behind her was Mon Mothma with five troopers behind her as protection.  
  
"It's a very nice place!" The Chandrillian exclaimed as they entered. Padme didn't answer. She was still shaken by Queen Jamillia's death.  
  
"Oh, hello Padme! I see you've got some visitors!" Sola Amidala, Padme's sister smiled sweetly as Padme, Mothma and the troopers entered.  
  
"Hello sister." Padme didn't bother being enthusiastic.  
  
"You're just in time for lunch. I do hope you are hungry!"  
  
"We're starving!" Mothma replied and smiled at Sola. Sola smiled back and led them to the dining room.  
  
"Mother, we have company." Sola called as everyone sat down at the dining table.  
  
"Oh good. I made extra."  
  
*  
  
The super star destroyer Corrand moved along with space. A man stood on the bridge thinking. He was getting pretty old. His face was starting to wrinkle and held small cuts from lightsabers of the jedi. He wore the dress which was only worn by grand moffs of the policitical Empire. Grand Moff Tarkin stood at the very edge of the bridge and pictured his superweapon. He had given the holo to someone named Tyrannus who worked for the now Emporer. He couldn't wait to set foot on the Imperial Senate.  
  
The ship is nearing Imperial Centre sir!" Admiral Palleaon Sr.'s voice flowed through his ears to break his thoughts. Tarkin preferred to call it Coruscant even though it had been renamed to Imperial Centre but tried to hide his annoyance.  
  
"Thank you Admiral." The Admiral bowed and left.  
  
Tarkin walked into his quarters. He threw himself onto his bed and tried to rest. No sleep came.  
  
*  
  
"What are you staring at Potter?" Harry had been staring at the two again.  
  
"Those two." He pointed at them.  
  
"Harry, Snape and I will meet those two. You stay here. They might be death eaters in disguise." Lupin spoke and a second later, there were four pops and Harry was left alone.  
  
He looked through the window and saw Remus and Snape cautiously approaching the two men. He tried to listen.  
  
"Who are you?" Snape asked. The two men turned around.  
  
"I am Anakin Skywalker." The young man said.  
  
"And I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi." The older one introduced.  
  
Anakin shook hands with Remus while Snape shook hands with Kenobi. As soon as the hands touched, Remus and Snape flipped the others' left arms and found nothing.  
  
"Where are you from?" Snape questioned before Anakin and Kenobi could raise suspicions.  
  
"Coruscant. Is this earth?" Kenobi inquired.  
  
"Yes.............." Snape answered, confused.  
  
"Well, we seem to be lost. Can you two help us?" Anakin asked doubtfully.  
  
"Maybe. Come with me. We shall go to my......................house." Harry knew Snape was talking about the headquarters. Then suddenly, he heard two pops and Lupin was with him again. "You will receive your OWL results very soon, Harry. I must leave for now. We're going to take these two by portkey."  
  
*  
  
Mace woke up with severe back pain. He tried to move but couldn't. He tried to move again, this time with the help of the force. He slowly got rid of the paralysis and stood up. He looked around himself and saw four long tables and four mascots: one hanging on the ceiling over each table. Table mascot, he guessed.  
  
As he finished looking, he saw his fellow jedi tied up just as he had been. He quickly went to their aid. Before he could take one step, a familiar voice rang through his ears. "Hello Master Windu!"  
  
Mace whipped around and saw an old man with a long white beard, half-moon spectacles and a long, crooked nose. He immediately recognized this man as an old friend and great Jedi Knight, Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Hello Albus," Mace greeted, "we came here to find you."  
  
"So I've heard. Master Yoda said so." At that moment, Yoda came in.  
  
"I see you are awake, Master Windu."  
  
"Yes but," he pointed to his fellow jedi and continued, "Anakin and Obi-Wan are missing."  
  
"I seem to have found out that they are safe," Yoda smiled at Albus who in turn, smiled back before Yoda added, "they are in a place called Order of the Phoenix headquarters."  
  
"I see. How long is it until Anakin and Obi-Wan can join us, Albus?"  
  
"They shall arrive tomorrow after everyone has gotten their wands." At quizzical looks from both Yoda and Mace, he continued to add. "They are used here, not lightsabers but those swords will come in handy."  
  
"Thank you Albus." Yoda said and walked towards the other jedi.  
  
"We will go to Diagon Alley tomorrow. There we will meet up with the missing jedi." Mace bowed after Albus spoke.  
  
{Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!} 


End file.
